


Use to know

by Lady_une



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_une/pseuds/Lady_une
Summary: He was the man she had loved since their teen years. After breaking her heart she vowed to erase her from her memory. How will she cope being in the same city as him. After 12 years could the hatred still live deep in her heart?





	Use to know

Tess sat on the bench, her hands in her lap wet from the sweat that no matter how many times she rubbed her hands they wouldn’t stay dry. Checking her pink watch she noticed that he was late, she began bouncing her leg up and down as a bad feeling began to set deep inside her stomach. The way he sounded on the phone wasn’t like his normal cheerful self, something was wrong but she couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

“Tess!” Jay shouted as he ran up to the young girl.

 

Tess stood and smacked Jay on the shoulder for making her wait, he apologized and pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. All the anxious feelings of dread left her body as soon as she was in his arms.

 

“You called and said you had something you needed to talk to me about?”

 

Tess pulled back and looked up at Jay, with her small face and sparkling eyes she caught Jay off guard. Biting on his bottom lip he just looked down at her, now was not the right time.

 

“Let’s talk about that later, right now I want to take you to the movies and to have dinner.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, don’t worry let’s just enjoy the day.”

 

Tess allowed Jay to grab her hand and led the way. Their day was spent walking around the park, the sun was shining for once the way it bounced off Tess’s hair allowed for her natural golden highlights to shimmer. Jay was mesmerized by the way she looked, she was beautiful. Her hair flowed in the air, the blue sundress was modest but alluring showing off her growing womanly curves. Tess was shorter then Jay but had so much confidence and attitude that made her a little spitfire. That attitude of hers is what attracted Jay to her in the beginning, he loved that she took no shit from anyone but deep down inside she had such a soft heart.

After dinner Jay walked Tess back to her family’s apartment. The day was perfect in every way, the reason for why Jay had called Tess was completely out of her mind. That was until he stopped just outside of her apartment to sit on the bench.

 

“Tess?”

“What’s wrong Jay?”

“Remember how I told you about the tryouts?”

“Yeah wasn’t it for some company? Like dancing and stuff?”

“Yeah, the entertainment company. Well we got a call and I was accepted.”

“Oh my god Jay that is amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

 

Tess threw her arms around Jay hugging him close to her, she was beyond happy for him. This was something he had been talking about and hoping for. Jay hugged her back, but the hug felt different. He was holding her too close and too tightly, he had his face buried in her hair and was acting as if he was trying to put this moment to memory. When Jay finally pulled back he had sullen look to him.

 

“It’s good news, right?”

“The thing is, I don’t know if I can take it.”

“Why not?”

“I would have to leave.”

“Leave like to LA?”

“No leave the country. The company is out of South Korea.”

 

Tess pulled back, she wasn’t expecting this. Jay saw the look of surprise on her face and tried to push down the feeling of unease that was starting to make its way up his throat.

 

“I should have told you sooner. I just don’t know if I wanna leave everything behind.”

“But this is something you want right? This is an amazing opportunity.”

“It is.”

“Then go, we can still make this work.”

“That’s the thing, if I leave I don’t think it would be right for me to make you wait. You deserve to be happy too.”

“I will be fine with waiting.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I want to breakup.”

 

All the dreadful feelings came rushing up causing Tess’s heart to drop into the pit of her stomach. Pulling fully away from Jay she put her hand to her chest, a painful feeling was starting to develop. A feeling of dizziness was causing her to feel light headed, things weren’t supposed to be this way. Her and Jay were end game, they were going to grow up and go to college together. They would get jobs and get married and raise a family. This wasn’t part of the plan at all.

 

Tess looked up at Jay as the tears started to form in her eyes, “I don’t see why we need to.” She stated with her voice starting to break.

“Because it’s not fair.”

“Who are you to say what’s fair to me. If I say I can handle it then I can handle it.”

“Tess, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“I am all for you living your life and going for your dreams. I just don’t know why it has to be this way. We can make it through this, I know we can. Unless you don’t want to.”

“Tess please.” Jay pleaded, this wasn’t supposed to end like this.

“No, there has to be another reason. Is it because you want to be free to date other girls over there?”

 

Jay stayed silent, this wasn’t going the way he had hoped. The lack of a response from Jay had Tess standing to her feet.

 

“If that is the way things have to be then I guess there is nothing left for us to talk about. I wish you the best of luck Jay.”

 

Tess’s swift change in mood was like a slap to the face for Jay. As Tess started walking off to the entrance of her apartment Jay grabbed on to her hand but she shook it off roughly.

 

“Tess please don’t be mad.”

 

Tess turned to face Jay, tears were stuck in her eyes yet the look on her face spiked a sense of fear in Jay. In all the years they have dated he not once saw this look on her face. Not when they were in middle school and the class bitch cut her hair in the class room. Not even when her two-faced friend tried to make a pass at Jay.

 

Tess glared at Jay, angrily wiping away the tears that were trying their best to overflow her eyes and blind her vision. She spoke low and clear, “Don’t ever touch me again. As of this moment we have no connection and no need to ever speak to one another again. I will wipe you from my life and it will be as if you never existed. I hope you enjoy your time there and I hope you regret this choice you are making.”

 

Jay watched as Tess turned and walked away from him, disappearing behind a closed door. A soft sorrowful whisper of sorry left Jay’s lips before he turned and made his way home.

_**PRESENT DAY** _

Never in a million years did Tess expect herself to be here. Stepping off the plane she pushed her carry on bag as she pulled out her phone to confirm for the fifth time in 20 minutes who was picking them up and where.

 

“Mom, please stop stressing out.”

“Cato leave mom alone.”

 

Tess put her phone away and turned around to look at her twins. Cato had his beat headphones over his ears but like he usually does there was no music playing. Cato was the eldest of her twins by 2 minutes. He was the observant protector of the family, he often would come off as someone who was aloof and off in his own world but in reality, he was observing and watching everything. He was the one to notice things first and could read the room to know when it was time to leave.

Kiara had her hello kitty backpack swung over one shoulder as she put her sunglasses on. Kiara the smallest of the two had a taste for fashion, always having her nose in magazines and searching online for overseas fashion that had yet to make its way to the states. She was ever the little diva with all of Tess’s attitude and had an aura around her that demanded your attention.

 

“Come on guys, we have to grab our bags and meet the driver.”

 

Tess motioned for the twins to keep up as they moved around the busy airport. The last thing she needed was for them to get lost. She knew her way around the airport and spoke the language, the twins were also fluent in Korean but this was their first time here. Once they grabbed their luggage they snaked their way through the rather large crowd that was forming. Teenage girls along with people carrying cameras were rushing into the airport. Tess pushed her kids to the side and out of the path of the crazed fans just in time for them to erupt in deafening high pitch screams. The small family stood there and watched as the doors opened and out walked a man with a face mask and sunglasses holding his phone and being guarded by a group of men.

Kiara pushed her sunglasses down and moved her body to try and get a glimpse of the man.

 

“Oh my god that’s the new Chanel sweater that hasn’t even been released yet!” Excitedly Kiara bent down to look below the crowd to see what the mystery man was wearing. “Dragon sneakers? Oh my god those are the Gucci Dragons! That’s Seungri of Bigbang!”

 

Kiara shot up straight and just as she was about to take off to join the group of crazed fans Cato shot his hand out to grab the collar of her shirt. Kiara looked back at her older brother trying her best pout with her puppy look that always won him over but Cato wasn’t have any of it.

 

“Don’t stress out mom anymore, last thing we need is for you to get trampled on.”

“Your brother is right princess, we need to go now before the crowd grows.”

 

Tess with her free hand grabbed onto her daughters’ petite hand and pulled her away from the fans. When they were finally free of the crowd and near the exit doors Tess spotted the driver holding up a sign with her last name. The small family were soon loaded up into the waiting van before being whisked away from the craziness of the airport.

Arriving at their apartment Tess and her kids were unloaded and took the elevator up. The apartment building was in a neighborhood that was better off than some of the parts they drove through. With the kind of cars parked outside and the art that was lining the interior of the entrance area you knew this was a high-class building. The elevator ride was quick and before they knew it the bell was dinging on the 9th floor. Tess entered the code on the lock, the date of the twin’s birth and was granted access to the apartment. Walking in the floor in the entrance was polished white material that almost looked like marble. To the right of the entrance was the kitchen and the living room. To the left of the entrance was a hallway with the bedrooms. The living room was full of wall to ceiling windows that showed off an amazing view.

 

Cato let out a whistle as he took in the apartment, “Wow mom how did you manage to snag such a nice place?”

“Mom did good yah? Luck I guess, the director at work said he knew a person who was looking to sell his apartment for a decent price. It’s not far from work and it’s not far from your guys school. I heard there are some celebrities that live nearby too.”

 

The twins took left their luggage in the hallway as they went looking around. It wasn’t hard to figure out their rooms as the doors had name plates on them. As the kids were getting settled Tess walked over to the couch and fell into it. Traveling with teenagers for so many hours was exhausting. The twins were well behaved but like any other siblings they tend to fight and annoy each other and on a plane so high up in the air with no chance of escaping one another Tess didn’t think they would make it to South Korea.

The next couple of days Tess and the kids spent getting set up in their new home and learning the neighborhood. The twins were shown how to get to their school and picked up their uniforms. Tess also showed them where she would be working so that if they needed to they would be able to find her. Tess also took the twins shopping for some new things to make their new life in Seoul more comfortable. As they were walking by a store that had large televisions in the window she noticed they were playing some music videos, Kiara ever the music lover also noticed and pulled everyone to a stop to watch the boy band dance around the screen. When the music video stopped a new one started up quickly and the man she tried to forget for so long flashed on the screen dancing in a red suit. Tess stood there with a bit of bitterness starting to form in her gut.

 

Cato noticed the change in his mother’s posture and saw that she was gripping the strap to her purse to tightly and knew it was time to go. Gently he placed his hand on his mother’s shoulder and spoke softly, “Mom I’m feeling a bit tired. Let’s head back now.”

The soft voice of Cato brought Tess out of her trance and she turned to her son who was smiling softly at her. “Ok baby let’s get you guys home.”

 

The next day the twins went off to school on their own with a goodbye kiss from Tess and promises to call if they had any trouble or needed anything. A reminder was given to Kiara to not start trouble and to be nice to the other girls. A short glance to Cato was all Tess needed to do, a silent reminder for the older brother to try and keep his sister out of trouble.

Once Tess saw her children off she too made her way out the door to her new job. Tess was scouted by one of the leading cardiologist doctors in Seoul after treating a member of the blue house when he had a heart attack in New York while on vacation. Her first day on the job was filled with meetings and getting acclimated to the role and her team. She would be training under the chief of the department and the feeling of learning under someone so esteemed as her chief made her glow with pride. She had worked so hard to get where she was, and she had done it all for the benefit of her children.

Once the shift was over the chief and a few other members of her team had invited her out to dinner to celebrate her first day. She was in no place to deny the offer and sent a quick text to the twins to let them know she would be coming home late.

Tess had expected the dinner to be at some high-class restaurant but was pleasantly surprised to see the car pull up to a normal Korean barbecue. Once inside they ordered their food and the drinks were poured. The talk between the colleagues were innocent, questions about Tess’s life back in the states, things she enjoyed while not working. Questions about her kids and how they were taking their new life. Once enough drinks were in the questions from the other female team members started becoming more personal. Tess smiled and denied she had a boyfriend, it was hard enough working the hours she did and making sure she was involved in the twin’s life, but to fit in a boyfriend as well was impossible.

 

“A smart beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn’t be single, any man would be lucky to have you as a wife. You raised your children all on our own while going through medical school, that is quiet the achievement.”

 

Tess blushed at the compliment from her fellow team member Song-ju. He was a rather attractive man and very polite and well mannered. After he made his statement he shifted the conversation over to a new movie that was coming out and Tess was very appreciative of it. When it was getting close to the end of the night Tess stood up and excused herself to the ladies room. As she was leaving she had her head down and her attention on her phone checking in with the twins. With her attention else where she didn’t notice the man in front of her until she bumped right into him. The drinks in her system had her off balance and the man shot his arms out to set her right. Tess bowed and apologized before lifting her head to see whom she had nearly plowed over.

 

“Tess?” The familiar voice called out with a bit of glee in the tone.

“Fuck.” The liquor in her system had no doubt cut off all ties to her verbal filter and her brain must have checked out for the night. Why else would she be standing their open mouth staring at the man she has hated for so long.

“Wow, what are you doing here?” Jay asked putting his hand back on her shoulder.

 

The contact of Jay’s hand to her shoulder sent a burst of electricity through her body that woke up her senses. Pulling away from Jay’s touch she stood up straight and tall, before giving him a final glare and pushed past him. Jay’s hand shot out to grab onto hers to stop her, he had no idea why she was acting this way.

 

“Tess wait, we haven’t seen each other in years let’s talk for a moment.”

“I have nothing to talk to you about, please don’t pretend to know me sir.”

“What are you even saying? Of course I know you Tess.”

 

Tess pulled her hand out of Jay’s and turned to walk away again. This time Jay rushed forward and got in her way.

 

“What’s up with you? Let’s just talk for a moment.”

 

Jay again reached out to her but was stopped by another hand that didn’t belong to Tess. Looking to the side he noticed a taller man standing there wearing a buttoned up shirt and in dress slacks. The man clearly was out of place in the setting they were in. Looking back to Tess Jay finally took in her appearance, she had grown into such a curvaceous woman and her dark hair curled around her face framing it to show off her sharp bone structure. Moving his eyes down he noticed she too was in business attire, a black pencil skirt, black heels, and silk halter top that was tucked into the skirt and held up with some fabric that encased her neck like a collar.

 

“I don’t believe she wants to talk with you sir.” Song-ju said as he pushed Jay’s hand away before coming to Tess and placing his hand on the sole of her back to lead her away.

 

Jay stood there outside the bathrooms as he watched the last person he expected to run into be escorted out of a building and into a waiting car. Jay was dumbfounded with what had just happened, left with so many questions he turned back towards his table of friends. This would be bettered handled in the morning when he had a clearer mind to think with.


End file.
